


ocean waves

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Series: Did someone say cotton candy? [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Road Trips, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: Kakashi looked endearing and Obito had to focus on driving again before his heart would do something stupid. Like falling in love with his best friend.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Did someone say cotton candy? [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814743
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	ocean waves

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fuzzy feelings for my OTP.
> 
> **Enjoy!**

Obito’s eyes were focused on the road before him, one hand holding the steering wheel while he lazily held a cigarette in the other. It was already dark outside, the moon hanging low in the sky and stars sparkling above. He hummed to the soft tunes coming from the stereo and he thought that life was indeed good to him.

He threw a glance at the passenger seat, a smile growing on his lips as he saw the curled-up form of his best friend. Kakashi’s head was resting against the window, knees drawn up to his chest and his nose buried in Obito’s parka he had chosen as a blanket. 

Kakashi looked endearing and Obito had to focus on driving again before his heart would do something stupid. Like falling in love with his best friend. (He knew it was too late for that, but a man could hope.)

Obito and Kakashi knew each other since they were kids. They grew up in the same neighborhood, but only in high-school did they really befriend each other. They found a connection between them while they were sitting next to each other in detention on a saturday morning and Obito was glad that he hadn't said no to Kakashi’s offered piece of chocolate.

After taking the chocolate from a silent and bored looking Kakashi, Obito had strung up a conversation about something trivial – music most likely – and suddenly something had clicked between them. They were inseparable after that morning, for the remaining time of their high school career, but to Obito’s disdain they went to different colleges. 

Hundreds of miles were lying between them now, but nothing could separate their souls and minds. They skyped every day, his phone growing hot from sending too many messages, but he _needed_ Kakashi like a man needed water in the desert and he couldn’t feel ashamed about it. All those messages and calls were giving him a sense of not being alone and he knew that Kakashi felt the same.

Sure, Obito had found other friends at college, his roommates – thank god – not being idiots, but no one was _Kakashi_.

And so, Obito actually burst into tears as Kakashi had asked him if he wanted to go on a road trip. Just the two of them for three months, and Obito didn’t waste a second to ask his uncle Madara if he could get his crappy old van. He remodeled it to his liking, and it was his contribution to the trip. Kakashi was offering his savings on his bank account and here they were. 

They were finally on the road, a van under their asses, a big mattress in the back and surfboards on the roof. They were driving for hours now, both of them wanting to finally see the sea and Kakashi had fallen asleep half an hour ago. Obito couldn’t stop glancing at him, his eyes getting stuck on slender fingers and a chiseled jawline again and again and again, and maybe it wasn’t such a good idea that he was stuck in a too small van with his too attractive best friend. 

Kakashi had always been attractive, too beautiful for his own good, and even back in high school Obito had thought so. He never thought much about it, his mind still believing he was straight and in love with Rin Nohara, but someday he grew up, found out he was as gay as they come and he finally admitted to himself that he would never find someone as beautiful and attractive as his best friend. 

But Obito would never act on his feelings – he wouldn’t survive a night with Kakashi, he wouldn’t destroy the bond between them and aside from that – Kakashi never made any suggestion that he wants something else from Obito than just friendship. It was okay and Obito would treasure what they have even if his heart was short of exploding every time their skin touched. 

A sigh left his lips, and he rubbed his burning eyes. Kakashi was softly snoring beside him, making him sleepy and Obito decided that it was time to look for a place he could park in. After another fifteen minutes he finally found a parking lot beside the road, and gently he shook Kakashi’s shoulder to wake him up. 

“Whassup?” His silver-haired friend mumbled sleepily, grey eyes blinking. Shit, _he was adorable_.

“I just parked and guessed that maybe you want to sleep on the mattress instead of the seat.”

“Would be nice.”

Kakashi straightened himself up, Obito’s breath hitching as his friend slipped into the parka and nuzzled his face into the collar. His friend’s cheeks pinked slightly as he saw Obito’s gaze resting on him, but he didn’t say anything. Kakashi climbed into the back of the van, his shoes sailing in Obito’s direction as he took them off. 

“Oy! Bakakashi! Take care where you’re throwing your stuff man.”

“Maaa, just duck,” Obito could hear the smile in Kakashi’s voice and rolled his eyes. _What an asshole._

Obito made his way into the back too, lying down on the mattress while he watched Kakashi rolling a blunt between slender fingers. Sometimes, like right now – he wished to know how those fingers would feel on his skin, how they would trace his scars and the bumps in his skin. He shook his head to vanish those thoughts from his mind.

“Could you open a window?”

“Sure.”

Obito just opened the back doors of his van, his gaze immediately drawn to the forest he parked in front of and as the first hint of sweetness filled Obito’s nostrils, a content feeling spread through his veins. He took the offered blunt from Kakashi, inhaling deeply and smiling as he heard Kakashi humming under his breath. 

“Where are we, by the way?”

Obito shrugged his shoulders, sitting up and pressing his arm against Kakashi’s. 

“Somewhere in the middle of tea country.”

Kakashi just nodded, Obito following every one of his movements with his eyes, as full rosy lips were lying themselves around the white paper of the blunt, they were sharing. 

“So, we could be at the sea tomorrow? I’m itching to finally surf again.”

“Me too, man,” Obito murmured sleepily in answer, lying back on his pillow and closing his eyes. He listened to Kakashi’s soft breathing, to his inhales and exhales, and he nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard the clunking sound of the backdoor closing. 

Kakashi chuckled at him, dimples adorning his cheeks and Obito’s cheeks flushed as Kakashi threw a blanket over his head. Grumbling he pulled it off, both of them lying down again and with a smile on his face he noticed that Kakashi never stripped out of Obito’s parka.

∞

Obito let himself fall backwards on the sand, his chest heaving from pure exhaustion. The sun was shining down on him, warming up his frozen limbs and the sound of rolling waves was filling his ears. God, how much he had missed this.

His lips tasted salty as he licked them, his body still felt like floating on the merciless sea he just came out off, and grinning he sat up as he heard a whooping sound. Kakashi was riding a massive wave, his voice excited and beautiful, and Obito realized that he was indeed in love with his best friend. _So much._

Kakashi was just so unbelievable mesmerizing like this – a smile stretching over his face, long muscled limbs clad in a tight suit and the endless ocean behind him. Obito loved the ocean since he was a kid, since his uncle Izuna took him along on a surfing trip for the first time and in this moment his heart was beating for Kakashi in the same rhythm as it beat for the sea. 

He let out a sigh, searching for his pack of cigarettes in his parka he had left on the beach before they had jumped into the water, and as he lit it up Kakashi joined him. They were sitting next to each other, arms pressed together, and toes curled in the sand and a shiver ran down Obito’s spine as Kakashi laid his head on his shoulder. 

Strands of silver hair were tickling Obito’s neck and the Uchiha couldn’t help but smile brightly. _This was nice._ Kakashi’s warmth at his side, the ocean in front of them and as he thought of having these moments for the next three months, his heart was doing somersaults in his chest.

“Thank you for doing this with me.”

Kakashi’s voice was raspy, his words murmured into Obito’s shoulder and Obito smiled into his friend’s apple-smelling hair. His hands curled into fists to not let them do something stupid – like grabbing Kakashi’s hand for example. 

“Anytime.”

∞

Obito woke up from a tickling sensation on his neck, and he scrunched up his nose at the feeling. A quiet chuckle in close proximity to his ear made his heart skip a beat, and slowly he opened his eyes. He had to blink a few times, the bright light of the sun blinding him, and his gaze instantly fell on the opened back doors of the van.

The beautiful sight of the sea greeted him, salty air filling his lungs and making him inhale deeply. They were somewhere at the coast of water country, a month into their shared journey and ignoring his feelings for his best friend was becoming harder and harder. 

Especially on mornings like this, where Kakashi was lying beside him, without a shirt and smooth porcelain skin on display. His silver-haired friend had his head propped up on a hand, while the fingers of his other hand were tracing Obito’s facial features.

It was a featherlight touch – just the tip of a finger sliding over Obito’s nose and eyebrows, brushing gently over his cheekbones and lips and Obito _was losing his mind_. Kakashi’s eyes were trained on him, watching him and Obito hoped to all the gods above that he wouldn’t catch on Obito’s feelings. 

“Why are you doing this every morning?”

Obito’s voice was soft, just a whisper, not daring to break the tender moment between them while Kakashi’s fingers were slowly trailing down the line of his throat. 

“Because I want to.”

Obito rolled his eyes. Leave it to Kakashi to never answer a question outright. 

“That’s not an actual answer Bakashi.”

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose, his nose scrunching up adorably and Obito just wanted to pull his friend in for a kiss. 

“It is.”

“It’s really not.”

A huff was Kakashi’s response on the matter and before Obito could even do more than blink, his friend had his face buried into his neck. He could feel Kakashi’s hot breath ghosting over his sensitive skin and goosebumps were erupting all over his body.

“I do it because you’re beautiful, okay?”

Kakashi’s voice was muffled, but Obito heard every syllable, his heart immediately stopping to work in his chest. 

“I – what?”

Kakashi groaned against his neck, his fingers gripping the hem of Obito’s shirt.

“You’re beautiful.”

Obito was at a loss of what to say. His brain wasn’t capable of working anymore and it was the only explanation he had for the words which tumbled out of his mouth without his permission.

“You’re beautiful, too, you know?”

Obito flushed to the roots of his hair, cheeks burning. Kakashi straightened up, his deep grey eyes roaming over Obito’s face until he seemed to find what he was looking for. A smile was slowly stretching his rosy lips – making him even prettier – and Obito was short of fainting as Kakashi’s lips were suddenly pressed against his.

Kakashi’s lips tasted salty like the ocean, they were warm and soft like the summer sun and Obito couldn’t do anything else than stare dumbfounded at his friend as they separated. The smile on Kakashi’s face slowly vanished while Obito still didn’t know what to do or say and – 

“Sorry?”

Kakashi’s voice sounded broken, hurt and as he wanted to back away Obito finally moved. He wouldn’t let Kakashi go, he wouldn’t miss this opportunity to finally act on his feelings. He pulled the silver-haired man back against his chest, stared into the eyes he loved for years now.

“I love you; you know?”

“I know.”

The pretty smile was coming back, slender fingers combing softly through Obito’s hair and scratching over his scalp. Obito’s heart was filled to the brim, his veins singing and butterflies filling his stomach.

“I love you, too.”

The kiss they shared after Kakashi’s words made Obito’s toes curl in pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you love all things _Team Minato_? Are you willing to play nice in a multishipping environment? If so, come join the new _Flying Thunder God_ server on Discord! Please fill out an introduction after joining & we'll assign you a role for further acces! We'd love to have you!
> 
> You can join us [here.](https://discord.gg/NdDAmbM)


End file.
